The Journey: Battle for Wutai
by Auktober
Summary: It has been three months since the battle in Corel. The tension between the five nations of Gaia is at an all time high. The five superpowers are at the brink of a second World War. Will the decimation of Gaia continue? Will Minerva's chosen warrior be able to stop it? Will Tifa continue to move forward on her journey? This is an AU story, following the events of her birth.


The Journey: Battle for Wutai

**Chapter 1**

It had been three months since Fuhito and his legion of Ravens were annihilated. Tension between the five superpowers had been steadily building. The nations were at the brink of the second world war. In hopes of deterring war, President Oswald Shinra has opened peace negotiations between the five nations . . . . .

* * *

Tifa frowned at Prince Mishima as he paced back and forth in front of her. His royal robes swished around him as he walked, with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Again, Tifa," he commanded with his head tilted in the air. The Princess rolled her eyes and irritated sigh escaped her lips.

"Mishima," she began, crossing her leg, "I'm more of an action woman than a talker. Why are you and father so insistent that I bring forth the proposal?"

"Because," he paused, catching her eyes, "It was your idea and one day you could be Empress and it will be important for you to know how to address an assembly."

"Mishima you know I will never be Empress," Tifa rolled her eyes.

"When we are married it is very much a possibility," Mishima shrugged.

"I am not going to marry you," she spat.

"You are frustrated and I will allow this to be an agree to disagree moment," he narrowed his eyes.

"Mishima, I really do not care what you allow this to be, but I am not marrying you."

"Even so, Tifa, you are the savior of the world. It is important for you to be able to address the other nations' aristocrats. It is an honor that you were even allowed to come." Mishima glared at her, "Your speech pattern still holds some of that abhorrent Nibelheim country flavoring."

"Watch it, Mishima," Tifa warned.

"My apologies darling but it is true. I find you absolutely charming and ravishing, but the Icelans will find you atrocious. So again we will go over the names of all the dignitaries."

"Ugh! Why do I have to do this!"

Mishima tilted his head at her, "You really are nervous about speaking today." He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "There is no need to be afraid. I will be right there with you and I will help you through this."

Tifa softened, "Alright, Mishima. I am terrified and really do not want to make Wutai look bad."

"You will do just fine, darling." He kissed her cheek and she growled at him. Chuckling as he stood, "We should be landing in second now. I am going to check with General Nagano to see if the other preparations are set. While I am gone, keep working on those names."

"Fine," she snarled, glaring at his retreating form.

* * *

Rufus leaned back in his chair, stroking Dark Nation's slick coat. The panther rested her head in his lap, enjoying the gentle caresses from her master. Looking down at his pet, he smirked, remembering how Dark Nation would force Tifa to do the same thing. The feline stared out of the window and Rufus returned his gaze out of it too. _I will see the Princess in a few hours. Is it possible to miss someone as desperately as I miss her?_ He shrugged at his thoughts, scratching behind Dark Nation's ears.

Rufus turned at the knock on his doors. Looking at the video monitor on his desk, he noticed Lazard watching the camera. He pressed the button to unlock the doors and they slid back, allowing Lazard to enter. Dark Nation came around the desk, growling at the older blonde.

"Dark Nation, friend," Rufus called to her and she snorted, walking back to her master, placing her head in his lap once more.

"She still doesn't like me eh?" Lazard asked, taking a seat in the chair across from his younger brother.

"It appears to be that way," Rufus dead panned.

"Why are you so grumpy? The Princess is coming today." Lazard met Rufus's annoyed gaze and smirked. He watched as his younger brother reached under the desk.

"We can speak candidly now. I am slightly annoyed because that pompous Prince is coming with her. He treats her like his possession and I can not tolerate it. She is~"

"Your's," Lazard answered for him. "Rufus, I would be careful with how you deal with the Prince. The man is genius as well as insane."

"I do not scare easily. I want her and I will make her mine," Rufus rolled his eyes. "Tifa is perfect for me, and if the Prince wants a fight I will give him hell."

"What about our secret alliance with him?"

Rufus smirked, "I will just make sure he does not survive in the end either." He looked at his brother, who narrowed his eyes at him. "What? You do not approve?"

"You sound just like father."

"You mind your tongue! I am nothing like that bastard!" Rufus glowered at the blonde in front of him.

Lazard raised a brow, "Something is going on with you and I'm not sure I care for it very much."

"Nothing is going on with me," Rufus shrugged, wearing a scowl on his handsome face. "As usual, brother, you are reading too much into things."

"If you say so," Lazard whispered.

* * *

Hojo looked through a microscope at his latest samples from his prized specimen. Leaning back from the instrument, he tossed his glasses on the metal table, rubbing at his temples. He raked a hand through his disheveled black hair, before placing the spectacles on his nose once more. Hojo typed in a formula on the keyboard as his head bobbed from his notes and back to the computer screen.

"You are going to kill your subject if you keep this course of action," Hollander spoke as he walked toward his co-director.

Hojo snarled at him over his shoulder, returning to his work, "What would you know about it?"

"Hojo you may be brilliant but your people skills are horrible," Hollander chuckled.

"People are simply a means to an end. What reason is there that I should have to accommodate them?"

Hollander sighed, "Which is why your subject will die before you reach the end."

"What would you know about it?" Hojo barked, glaring at him. Hollander shook his head.

"I know what you are attempting to do and I can help you achieve that goal."

"Oh really? What can you do?" Hojo sneered.

"I can get your subject to do exactly what you want," Hollander shrugged, "because I am a people person."

Hojo placed his pen on the table, turning to the smiling Professor. "Why would you help me? What's in it for you?"

"Besides protecting your subject from your sadistic ways, I have just as much invested in this research as you do."

"Humph," Hojo scowled, "as I said what's in it for you."

"Only that you make me a partner on this project, we share our research findings with one another, and you allow me direct contact with the subject,"

"I knew there was a catch,"

"Hojo, I'm not going to beg you to let me help you. I am pretty certain I can achieve my goals through another subject but according to my notes," Hollander shrugged, "this one shows a great deal of promise. It's up to you," the sandy haired Professor stood walking toward the exit.

"Fine!" Hojo barked grudgingly, "I agree to your terms."

"Excellent!" Hollander offered his hand.

Hojo shook it with a snarl, "Are you certain you can get the subject to cooperate?"

"Yes I am. I am one charming son of a bitch," Hollander smirked, tucking his arms against his chest.

"Humph, well, you better keep your word."

"I always deliver. So, when do we start?"

"Immediately," Hojo scowled.

* * *

Sephiroth and Angeal stood in the SOLDIER Training facility, waiting on Genesis to show. The Silver General looked down at his watch for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes.

"He'll be here, Seph," Angeal said, looking toward the door.

"I am growing tired of his attitude, Angeal," Sephiroth spat, looking at his watch for the eighth time.

"If I said he will be here then he will be here," Angeal fussed. The Raven General sighed. _You're not the only one tired of his Prima Donna attitude._

"Perhaps we should get started without him. The negotiations are starting in a couple of hours. I refuse to be late." Sephiroth crossed his arms against his chest.

Angeal smiled at him, "Why? Is it because you know Tifa is going to be there?"

"She has nothing to do with it," Sephiroth growled, turning his face away from Angeal, who chuckled.

"Naw, she has everything to do with your anxiety," the brunette shook his head, "you got it bad."

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth raised a brow.

"You're in love with the Princess of Wutai," Angeal shrugged.

Sephiroth scuffed, "Don't be ridiculous. I have nothing but the utmost respect for her as a warrior."

"You're obsessed with that woman," Angeal bluntly responded, "Sephiroth, you had hole in your chest and you were still trying to protect her."

"I do not have to justify my actions to you," Sephiroth snapped.

"Hey!" Angeal raised his hands in peace, "It's okay. Don't be so defensive. I doubt that you're aware of it anyway."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to counter when the doors were flung apart by Genesis, who dramatically sauntered into the room.

"Are we ready to do this or what?"

"You are thirty minutes late, Genesis." Sephiroth responded, looking at his watch.

"So sue me," the red head shrugged, "I'm here now."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "That's quite a cavalier disposition for someone who has managed to waste thirty minutes of my time."

"Oh please forgive me your highness. Did the lowly serf manage to annoy you?"

"Genesis that's enough," Angeal glared at his older brother.

"And right on cue, the majesty's knight in shining armor comes to his rescue yet again. My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess," Genesis bowed his head.

"I have no time for this foolishness," Sephiroth turned to leave and Genesis blocked his path.

"I thought you wanted us to train? Was it something I said that changed your mind? Is the majesty displeased with his serf?" the red head growled, shoving Sephiroth. The silver haired man glared at Genesis, who tilted his head. "What nothing to say?"

"No," Sephiroth dead panned. He looked down his nose at the Crimson Commander. Genesis's face contorted in rage, reaching for his Rapier but gasped when Masamune dug into his Adam's apple. "Humph, nothing at all."

"That's enough you two," Angeal yelled, placing a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I don't need this!" Genesis spat, storming out of the room. The generals watched the red head's retreating form. Angeal sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"This cannot keep going like this. You two are going to end up killing each other," the brunette shook his head.

"I seriously doubt that he could manage to kill me," Sephiroth remarked, looking into Angeal's wide eyes. "He is right about one thing, I don't need this either." The silver haired man walked toward the exit. Angeal watched his long hair sashay side to side as he elegantly strolled out of the Training Facility.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone radiantly in the sky, where Cloud, Zack and Aerith sat at a Upper Plate bistros's table. The wind played with their hair and birds flew past the table, landing in the nearby trees. Other patrons sat at the tables surrounding them, chatting incessantly about nothing important. A car horn was heard in the distance and a diligent jogger past by the bistro, oblivious to the world outside his headphones.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the teens in front of him. The couple held hands, gazing into the other's eyes. Zack kissed Aerith's nose, receiving a surprised yelp from the Cetra.

"You guys are going to make me puke," Cloud groaned, looking up when the waitress brought their beverages, "Thank you," he nodded at the attractive woman, who blushed at him.

"Aww, don't be jealous, Cloud," Zack chuckled, "I'm sure if you felt as I do," he looked at Aerith, "you would be all over this pretty girl too." Zack stuck his nose in her neck, inhaling deeply before planting a kiss below her ear.

"Yep, I'm gonna hurl,"

Aerith laughed, giving Cloud's hand a pat, "I'm sorry. Its just that we rarely see each other anymore."

"Aer, you saw him yesterday and the day before that," Cloud raised a brow.

"Dude, chill out," Zack fussed, "we'd gotten use to seeing each other everyday when she was at the tower."

"Do you guys know what you want to order?" Cloud changed the subject.

Zack smiled, "I know what's got you panty's in a bunch," Cloud glared at him, "Tifa's coming today. She's supposed to hang out with us before she goes back to Wutai, and lover boy here is all nervous."

"I can't wait to see her," Aerith began, "we talk on the PHS everyday but it's just not the same. I miss her so much!"

Cloud blushed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So are you going to tell her how you feel?" Zack shrugged, taking a sip from his glass.

"I don't know. Maybe now isn't the best time to bring that up. With the threat of World War, I just don't think I need to bother her with this," Cloud shook his head.

"I think you should tell her," Aerith smiled. "I could ask her how she feels about you if you'd like?"

Cloud choked on his water, "NO!" he sputtered, "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Zack asked, "You might like the answer you get and you will know if you should tell her or not?"

"I said no," Cloud growled, receiving sad looks from Aerith and Zack. He sighed, "Look I know you guys want to help, but let me do this my way, alright?"

"I understand Cloud," Aerith reached for his hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever man," Zack shrugged, "just don't give me static for spending time with my girlfriend then."

"Zack!" Aerith fussed at him, turning back to Cloud. "Don't mind him. You know how he gets."

"Hmm," Cloud turned his gaze to the birds in the trees. _Should I let Aerith find out for me? No, I'll wait._

* * *

That is the first chapter of Book 2! I hope that you enjoyed it! If you have questions ask me. Adios!

~Auktober


End file.
